Orphantale
by Previlion
Summary: Frisk had no idea destiny has been rerouted, that THREE others that have altered the entire space and time to suit their needs in a time of great peril. All Frisk knew was that somehow, one way or another, she will have to keep herself and 6 other orphans alive during her stay in the underground.
**Previlion: "This thought entered my head and didn't seem to go, so I had to write this down. Hope this is an original tale, never seen anything like this so far. So please, enjoy and give me your thoughts.**

The Beginning

"Entry number seventeen," a tall shadowed being spoke softly, walking about in his lab. Lights sputtered about from lack of power, almost everything in ruins.

Behind him were two others, a young woman with ragged light brown hair, and her arm in a cast and covered in a lab coat. The other was just a bit shorter than the woman, forced to use a cane for he was missing a leg.

"Gaster, we are running out of time," the woman said, so tired.

"Yeah, I don't even have a leg to stand on," mused the other one as the woman sighed, rubbing her eyes.

But the tall shadowed being, this Gaster, continued on.

"Dark darker yet darker," Gaster murmured. "The darkness keeps growing." He paced the floor, coming under the remaining light finally. He was a skeletal monster, holes in his hands and cuts around his eye sockets.

The lights flickered again as the whole room shook.

"The shadows cutting deeper." Gaster continued on, growing annoying as he looked at his research on the computer monitor. "The photon readings negative…"

Gaster paused and finally looked at the other two with him. "This next experiment seems very…very…interesting. What do you two think?"

The male shrugged. "This is our last shot," he said. "Everything rides on her determination."

Gaster nodded. "Indeed, that it does." He turned to the young woman, beckoning her to him. "Chara, you will need to summon everything you have."

Chara rolled her eyes, stepping up to him. Her amber eyes looked at the skull looking machine in front of them.

"This is going to suck," she said, her unbroken limb shaking. A skeletal hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Don't sweat it kiddo. Just don't go falling for us after this."

"Sans…ugh," Chara grumbled before smiling a bit, looking at her friend.

"What? Last time you entered that machine you fell," he mused, that everlasting grin on his skull.

"Hopefully this time this experiment will be successful," Gaster said before extending his hand to Chara.

Chara took a deep breath before taking his hand as Gaster helped her into the machine.

"If this works, we are totally going to screw with time and space," Sans said as Chara smirked.

"Hell yeah we will…after we save all of them."

A somber mood settled across all of them.

"We do not know how this will affect the past," Gaster said. "It is most likely we will not remember any of this."

"It doesn't matter," Chara said stubbornly. "We have to prevent this war and save everyone."

There was a sudden explosion down the hallway.

"They are here finally, I'll stall them," Sans said, his eye glowing a dark blue as he raised his hand.

Gaster was starting up the machine at this point, the lights flickering even more as Chara watched her friends try to desperately.

"Remember Chara, you will be creating a massive backlash by sending your Determination across time to try and alert yourself," Gaster said. "Events will most likely be changed."

Chara gave him a thumbs up. "Come on Dr. Gaster, lets get this over quick. I have my family to save."

Gaster nodded and flipped the switch. Screams of agony pierced the area as Chara screamed, her red Heart floating above her chest as cracks began to form.

"Too much! Pull it back!" Sans yelled out but Gaster didn't listen, his eyes focused solely on Chara's screaming form.

Right before everything went white.

 **ORPHANTALE**

Frisk jolted up, rubbing her face while yawning. "Ugh," she grimaced, wiping away some of the drool that was starting to form. "What a weird dream."

Gazing out the window, she saw the mountain forests pass her by. Today, she and others from the orphanage were taking a trip up to Mt. Ebott in the buss the orphanage rented out.

Frisk herself did not want to be on this 'survival' trip, as the organizers would call it. But they deemed it was necessary if none of them were….

A small sigh escaped her. Frisk hugged herself as she sank into her seat, thinking about her time in the orphanage.

"I doubt I'll be adopted," she whispered to herself before letting out a small 'eep' when an orange blur jumped on her.

"Frisk!" It was one of the younger orphans, smiling up at her, wearing what he calls 'tough gloves' and a bandana. Frisk smiles at the abs drawn on it.

"Billy, you really need to calm down," Frisk muses. Only Billy was the brave one to jump seat to seat in the moving bus. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just visiting our big sis," Billy mused as Frisk laughed softly. Frisk was often seen as the big sister in the orphanage, havening been around the longest out of all of them.

"Are the others ok?" she asked before seeing rain was starting to pelt on the windows.

"Yeah everyone is fine," Billy mused as he swung his legs back and force.

Frisk smiled, thinking about the children with her.

There was Billy, a brave child that always puts on a happy smile, even when everything seems down.

Alice, a young girl that seemed to have all the patience in the world with dealing with the rambunctious children in the group. Frisk fondly noted she was wearing a light blue ribbon and messing with something in her hands.

Besides Alice was her best friend Dorothy who had brought her dark blue ballet uniform with her. To Frisk, Dorothy is steadfast to her morals, never straying. Her integrity knew no bounds.

Then there was Charles, writing in his purple notebook through his cloudy glasses. Give him a task and Charles will simply adjust his glasses with a smile and get to work on it, never stopping until the problem is finished.

Eris was asleep, curled up on the seat just adjacent to where Frisk and Billy was sitting. She was very kind to everyone, always smiling and talking softly. Today she was in charge of bringing the cooking supplies and making sure everything was in order. Frisk fondly noted Eris wearing an apron and hugging a pan as she slept.

Lastly was Franklin, the most active and outspoken of the children. He has a great sense of justice, always wearing his cowboy hat with him, claiming to be the sheriff of the orphanage. Frisk though wondered where he got the toy pellet gun. She imagined he must have gotten it as a gift.

Frisk rubbed Billy's hair. "Sit with me for now, the rain is getting rough," she said.

Billy pouted before his eyes went wide, looking past Frisk. Feeling a sense of despair, Frisk quickly turned as a horrifying noise was sounding.

"Rock slide!" Frisk screamed to the bus driver before she hugged Billy and leapt to the other side of the bus.

Everything was soon chaos, the mud slide crashing into the bus and pushing it.

"Frisk!" came a cry from one of the children, Frisk didn't know which as she held onto Billy, eyes shut as the bus slid down the mountain.

It was then she felt a sense of freefalling, opening her eyes as she floated in the air, holding Billy still.

The bus was being pushed into a huge darkened caven that leads into the mountain.

' _What was that saying? About monster living here?'_ was Frisk's last thought as everything went black.


End file.
